


Urban ~Nightmare~ Fantasy (working title)

by Napalm_Frog



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Napalm_Frog/pseuds/Napalm_Frog
Summary: In einer Welt nicht unähnlich zu unseren, geht das Ordnungsamt auch einfach nur seiner Arbeit nach.Mit dem Unterschied, dass der Zaunschtreit zwischen Werkatzen und den Katzen der benachbarten Hexen-WG statt findet und der ungebetene Gast in der Kleingartensiedlung ein Ent ist.In einer Stadt zwischen hier und da versucht jeder zu leben und irgendwie glücklich dabei zu sein. Auch wenn man aufpassen muss, dass die Elfen des lokalen Cafes einem nicht den freien Willen klauen, die Mafia von Feen geleitet wird und man bei vergessener Rückgabe von Büchern an die Bibliothek Verbrennungen zweiten Grades fürchten muss.In einer Kultur in der Magie wie Sport betrachtet wird, Fabelwesen und Ähnliches zum Stadtbild gehören müssen Gustav Jerome, genannt Steve, der Alte und viele andere ihren Altag meistern.





	Urban ~Nightmare~ Fantasy (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi  
> Das ist mein erstes Werk das ich tatsächlich online stelle.  
> Ich freue mich wahnsinnig über konstruktive Kritik und Verbesserungs Vorschläge.  
> Ich entscheide dann selbst was ich ändere oder auch nicht.   
> Wer Rechtschreibfehler findet bringt sie mir bitte zu mir, dann kann ich sie ausmerzen.
> 
> Quaaargh, Napalm Frog

Die Straßenkreuzung war vollig normal, zwei Verkehrsschilder, eine alte Frau mit Rollator, die  sich langsam in Richtung einer roten Fußgängerampel bewegte. Es war die Art von Ampel, auf die man draufdrücken musste, damit ein roter Schriftzug aufleuchtet und es  irgendwann piepte, wenn sie schließlich auf Grün sprang. Auf der einen Straßenseite fuhr ein Toyota Celica Supra Baujahr 1982 in rot.  
Gegenüber liegend, auf der anderen Straßenseite war das Haus, dass an ein Hundertwasser Gemälde erinnerte. Es roch immer wieder anders.  
Im Wagen saß ein alter Mann. Er trug eine Brille mit runden eingefärbten Gläsern und langem Bart. Eine Wasserpfeifenspitze ragte zwischen den wirren Haaren des Bartes heraus und dampfte. Das hatte einerseits vermutlich die Verfärbung der Brillengläser veursacht und machte andererseits die Ränder des Bartes undeutlich.  
Sein Sitznachbar war sein Lehrling Gustav Jerome, von allen Steve genannt. Niemand wusste so genau warum.  
Er hielt die Mandoline des Alten in der Hand und klimpert etwas darauf. Der Alte maßregelte ihn lustlos: "Lass das, Steve, du kannst das noch nicht."  
Steve fuhr fort unkoordiniert einzelne Seiten zuzupfen.  
Der Alte fühlte sich stark vom Geklimper gestört und parkte mit quietschenden Bremsen, driftend in einer Parklücke aus der er nicht mehr ohne fremde Hilfe herauskommen würde.  
"Heilige Scheiße, Alter!", segnete Steve.  
"Du sollst mich immer noch bei meinem richtigen Titel nennen", grummelte der Alte und stieg aus.  
Die alte Frau ging Kopf schüttelnd an ihnen vorbei, nicht ohne noch ein gurgelndes Geräusch zu machen und ihnen einen missbilligen Blick zu zu werfen.  
"Warum benutzen wir überhaupt ein Auto? Wir hätten uns beide einfach hierhin teleportieren können", jammerte Steve.  
Der Alte starte das bunte Haus an: "Weil sie ständig umräumt und ich nicht halb in einem Schuhschrank materialisieren will. Und jetzt komm."  
Sie klingelten.  
Im Inneren explodierte etwas.  
Dann konnten sie etwas durchs Haus rumoren hören. Ein Quietschen war zu vernehmen.  Darauf krachte etwas anderes. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und mit der Person kam eine Duftwolke aus Erdnussbutter, frischer Wandfarbe und Schwefel. Sie sah das ungleiche Lehrer Schüler Duo an und bat sie dann ins Haus.  
Steve verstand was sein Lehrer meinte mit 'sie räumt ständig um'. Mitten im Eingangsbereich war eine Waschmaschine die sich langsam auf eine Tür zu ihrer Linken zubewegte. "Ich glaube deine Waschmaschine will schon wieder in den Stall", bemerkte der Alte. Die Frau pfiff, zog ihren verschmierten Laborkittel aus und hielt ihn Richtung der Waschmaschine. Diese blieb stehen drehte sich und starte den Kittel blicklos an. Schwungvoll warf sie ihn Richtung Waschküche. Mit einer Geschwindigkeit die man einer Waschmaschine sonst nicht zutrauen würde, wackelte sie freudig dem Kleidungsstück hinterher.  
"Du bist also Gustav Jerome?", fragte die Frau während sie sich einen sauberen Kittel von einem Haken nahm und anzog.  
"Nennen Sie mich Steve", war seine Antwort. Sein Blick war immernoch dorthin gerichtet wo eben die Waschmaschine verschwunden war.  
"Dann kommt mal mit nach hinten." Sie öffnete eine Tür unter der Treppe und rief hinein, "Es gibt Kundschaft! Heißt ihr benehmt euch anständig." und schloss die Tür wieder.  
"Oh mir fällt auf ich hab mich dir ja noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Und so wie ich den Alten kenne, hat er dir auch nicht viel erzählt. Ich bin" Sie machte ein Geräusch das Steve nur mit einer menge Übung auch nur halbwegs immitieren könnte, "Novem. Aber nenn mich Al'Chamtra."  
Steve und der Alte folgten ihr in ihre Werkstatt, ein Patchwork aus Laborecken, Werkbänken und magischen Zirkeln. In einer leicht separieren Kochniesche lungerte ein halbes Dutzend jugendlicher Elementare.  
Steve hatte schon ein paar Magie-Manufakturen betreten, aber die meisten waren auf eine Sparte spezialisiert. Noch nie hatte er eine solche Kombination aus Tränke-Haus, Alchemie-Labor und Charm-Werkstätte gesehen. Auch noch keine Gruppe von unterschiedlichen Elementaren so entspannt an einem Ort.  
"Mund zu, es zieht!", lies der Alte vernehmen.  
"Ach lass ihn doch. Er ist zum ersten mal hier. Und einen Necumunculus hat er bestimmt auch noch nicht gesehen." Al'Chamtra lächelte. Sie war eindeutig glücklich darüber das er so beeindruckt war. "Was ist ein Necrumcolos?"  
"Necrumunculus. Ne-crum-un-cu-lus. Es ist ähnlich zu einem Humunculus, ist aber nicht lebendig. Die Elementare mit denen ich arbeite nutzen sie, um nicht ausversehen irgendwas hier drinnen zu zerstören. Sie können konzentriert arbeiten ohne darauf zu achten ihre Form zu halten. Macht alles viel entspannter. Dieser Körper ist auch ein Necrumunculus. Mein neunter Arbeitskörper. Für meine Freizeit hab ich noch einen anderen", sagte sie wie selbstverständlich, "Aber, wir sind hier nicht wegen mir hier sondern, weil ihr irgendwas braucht."  
Der Alte krammte in seiner Hosentasche und zog ein Objekt in der Größe einer 8 Volt Batterie herraus, "Wir wollen wissen was das ist. Es ist in einer Wohnung aufgetaucht, zu der wir gerufen wurden." er händigte ihr das Objekt aus. Al'Chamta nahm das Objekt und hielt es gegen die Sonne die durch eines der Fenster fiel. Dann warf sie es hoch und fing es woeder auf. "Shally, kommst du mal eben?", rief sie über ihre Schulter. "Doe istgerade in den Leitungen", antwortete einer del Elementare. "Dann sagt ihr Bescheid, das ich sie brauche


End file.
